The Adventures of a Curious Cube Robot
by Ponella
Summary: I've finally made a WALL-E fic that isn't just a Doctor Who crossover? I'm not surprised if you're not surpried... Rated T for MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie... Kinda a Prequel to 'CHARL-I'
1. Meeting EVE, Part 1

_The Adventures of a Curious Cube Robot... _My new Wall•E Fanfic... for /

**Chapter One - Meeting EVE... Part One**

(Wall•E's P.O.V. (Point Of View))

**STARTUP PROCESS INITIATED.**

**SOLAR CHARGE LEVELS LOW. RECHARGE NEEDED.**

I looked drowsily into the light, zooming in and out with my eye's optics. I charged on the roof, as per usual, and then went down to collect my backpack. I then went down the ramp of my truck home, and not noticing Hal, I accidently crushed him with my treads, but he was okay. I got near the ramp, but then noticed this strange red dot on it. I tried to clasp it with my 'fingers', but it was no use, as suddenly the dot started to move... I looked at it with curiosity, and clasped it again, but to no avail. The dot moved out of my reach again, but faster this time. I dropped my backpack in a hurry, and stated following the little red dot over the surface of the barren wasteland of a planet the Humans call Earth...

**A/N: **Ooh, what's going to happen? For those people who haven't seen the movie, this fanfic will have MAJOR SPOILERS. For those of you who have, the first chapters are just a little recap of the whole movie, and then it's all WALLEVE fluffiness... and NOT in the way you think! I'm using what little memory I have of the movie, so if you see any mistake(s) - spelling or otherwise - then there was no avoiding it/them, but I will try to fix all the mistakes... Oh, if you spot any spelling mistakes, it's because my MSO07 trial has ended, and my brother STILL hasn't found the installation disc. But, other than that, I can safely say the grammar and vocabulary in this are both utterly brilliant! I will fix all the mistakes when I get to reinstall MSO07, I promise!

**UPDATE: **I finally got the disc! -Does victory dance on desk, and falls off shamelessly...- BEAT THAT BLOBBY!!

Mr. Blobby: -hides under desk in shame...-

Me: -reinstalls MSO07 and screams when internet connection fails- That happens every time... BLOBBY GET OUT FROM UNDER THERE!! Wait, you can fit down there?

Mr. Blobby: Don't ya know your desk is really a TARDIS?

Me: -gawps silently-...FINALLY, my 3-4 year dreams have come true! I've got Blobby, and I have my very own TARDIS!! Now I can gloat to chibi!ten whenever he's around... I'm a right show-off, but who really cares? Oh, and IT'S 17 DAYS 'TIL MY 13TH BIRTHDAY!! Yes, I've counted using my computers clock just now! I'm on hyper mode now, and you ALL have to suffer from it!

Mr. Blobby: God save us all...

God: Err... I'm on a lunch break.

Me: We'll just spam your inbox to death, then, shall we? –Spams- I _love _technology and modernisation, don't you? –Spams to the point fingers break-


	2. Meeting EVE, Part 2

The Adventures of a Curious Cube Robot... My new Wall•E Fanfic...

**Chapter Two – **_**Meeting EVE... Part Two**_

(Still in Wall•E's P.O.V.)

I watched as the little red dot scurried away from me constantly, but I was determined to follow it. When it stopped, I tried to pick it up again, but it seemed glued to the ground... That was when I noticed the _circle _of little red dots forming around it – and _me_! That was when I heard it. The roar of starship engines that caused a small sandstorm. I looked up reluctantly, and saw it. A probe ship from _The Axiom_, about to land... on me! I searched around franticly for a place to hide, as the probe ship was getting closer and closer to crushing me like a bug... I dug at the ground, hoping the get a small hole to hide in. I hid just in time. The probe ship landed, and I reluctantly got my 'head' up rather shakily, only to hit it on the bottom of the big probe ship. And believe me, _it was big_. I got out of the hole, and managed to get a look at the metal monster that had almost turned me into a rusty metal pancake.

**A/N: **Sorry, but that's all I can remember of the scene where they met, and if I wrote anymore it wouldn't be very accurate to the movie... I guess you'll have to wait 'til I get it on DVD! Oh, but thanks to **Starslug **for the support. I only get people saying 'that's wrong' or 'that's not how it went' these days, and it's really encouraging to see a review without any flames. I'll update either when the movie comes out on DVD, or when I remember more of that scene. But, when I get the movie out on DVD, the chapters will certainly be longer, coz I'll have more of a memory of the movie...

Wall•E, EVE, and M-O © Disney and Pixar.

CHARL•I and any other OC's you may encounter in this fanfic © Me, Ponella! :D


	3. Meeting EVE, Part 3

The Adventures of a Curious Cube Robot... My new Wall•E Fanfic...

**Chapter Three – **_**Meeting EVE... [Part Three]**_

(Still in Wall•E's P.O.V.)

I quickly stumbled behind a boulder. A long, metal fin-like machine had popped out of the probe ship, a moving searchlight indicating that it was searching for a safe, flat spot to put something, I just had no idea what that 'something' was. Without warning, the fin became one big fin and two small ones, the small two 'branching out' to let out something, possibly something that carried a probe _robot_. I had only ever seen my own model of robot before (beside the other robot models in the BnL commercials), but the rest of my kind were de-activated long ago, and I can recall blocking out the memory of when I woke up to find my brethren 'un-functional'. It sent a shiver down my 'spine', or where my spine would most probably be if I had one, but I quickly went back to focusing on the probe ship, which had now only just deposited an egg-shaped, black-and-white pod. The probe robot carrier, perhaps? The carrier suddenly opened up to reveal a sleek white search robot, one with a black face screen and sparkly blue eyes that made my processors melt. She – or was it a he? – let out a small blue search light out over the landscape, and let out a small groan the 3rd time, when the analysis turned out inconclusive once again. The probe ship's engines roared to life, and it left the search robot – who had somehow managed to make every spring and clanger in my cube body suddenly go haywire without even looking at me – still searching for something. She looked up at the probe ship as it blasted away from Earth, and after one last inconclusive analysis, she suddenly flew high off the ground in a _FWOOOOSH! _And flew around several of the crumbled buildings and other things, just enjoying the moment. When she flew back down again, I wanted to talk to her, but by a strange coincidence a rock was near my left wheel, the search robot had an Ion Blaster equipped into her right arm, and I was lucky enough to come out of that explosion with all my of my robotic body intact! But still, I pursued her.

I honestly had no idea why I was doing it, that was the only problem!

**A/N: **WOOT! I saw WALL•E at the Marina Theatre for the second time! I nearly cried when the movie was ¾ of the way through... Luckily I've already been through that 'crying stage', coz if I was still in it I would've probably been kicked out of the cinema for crying noises at the end disrupting the whole movie. Don't ask, seriously... I think this might be the longest chapter of this fanfic yet, so thanks to my mum for letting me see WALL•E again, and thanks to myself for remembering this scene with help from the movie! Get rid off the title, chapter title, P.O.V shower, and this authors note, and this chapter is made up of exactly 383 words! :) Weird, huh? It seems like just yesterday that I was just starting to get used to using WordPad (although it was a nuisance at times), using MS paint (although you could never add any special effects...), and writing my own stories (I have to admit, my spellings and grammar was terrible back then...), and now look at me! I hated using those two programs after I'd written my first proper story. Why? Because I wanted spellchecker, it's that simple. I love MSO07 now anyway...


End file.
